


Sharing is Caring

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My sense of adventure doesn’t normally include sleeping with my brother’s boyfriend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I filled my own prompt from Exopromptmeme. >_>

“What do you mean Joonmyun doesn’t fuck you?” Kai asks a bit incredulously, with a raised eyebrow. “I thought you guys have been having sex for _months_ already.”  
  
“Oh, we have sex,” Jongin replies, laughing lightly at his twin. “But it’s more along the lines of making love than fucking.”  
  
Kai is silent for a moment, obviously mulling the information over in his head. “What’s it like?” he asks curiously. “I mean, Kris is always a bit rough with me. Like doing me against the wall or bending me over a table, you know. And sometimes he makes me beg for his cock.”  
  
It’s not the first time they’ve talked about stuff like this; being identical twins, they’re used to sharing absolutely everything with each other, up to including details about their sex lives But Jongin is completely fascinated with hearing about his brother’s experience because it differs so much from his own and it’s obvious the feeling is mutual.  
  
“It’s good.” Jongin sighs, his heart swelling in his chest when he thinks about the things him and Joonmyun do in bed. “Joonmyun, he likes to take his time,” he explains. “He makes sure I’m comfortable, no matter what position we’re in. And he always makes me come before he does. More than once.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Kai says. “Does he hold your hand and shit too?”  
  
To anyone else, the statement would have sounded mocking, but Jongin knows that it’s just the way Kai is and that he isn’t purposely being rude. “Yeah,” Jongin answers, smiling. “He does.”  
  
“Wow,” Kai say, sounding amazed.  
  
Jongin can see Kai trying to imagine it and he grins at his brother. Their curiosity is getting the better of him and Jongin has a bad feeling about this. But it doesn’t stop him from asking, “So, is sex with Kris more like a porno then? With all the cheesy lines on how he’s going to fuck you so hard that you’ll forget your own name or whatever?”  
  
Kai laughs at that, and then he immediately scrunches his face up a bit. “Now, that I think about it, yeah, I guess?”  
  
Jongin snorts.  
  
“Okay, some of the things he says are pretty lame, but when he’s got me bent in half on the bed, fucking me so hard that I can’t even think, it’s hot instead of cheesy,” Kai defends, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Jongin hums and they share a look. It’s their magical twin mind abilities, both of them knowing that they’re having the exact same thought without having to say anything.  
  
“I don’t know,” Jongin breaks the silence to answer the unspoken question. “Would it even work?”  
  
“Oh come on,” Kai says, smacking his brother’s arm lightly with the back of his hand. “We’ll never know until we try. Where’s your sense of adventure?”  
  
“My sense of adventure doesn’t normally include sleeping with my brother’s boyfriend,” Jongin deadpans, earning another laugh from Kai.  
  
  
  
It’s not the first time they’ve pretended to be each other. They’ve swapped places for tests and exams before, even covered each other at work too when one of them was sick, but they’ve never done anything like this before. Jongin’s nervous, despite Kai’s voice in his head saying, _you can’t half-ass this. You have to be me or he’ll know something’s up. Be calm and just let him do what he wants with you. It’ll be worth it, I promise._  
  
“You’re quiet today,” Kris comments and Jongin mentally slaps himself; he forgot that Kai told him that he’s supposed to be vocal. That Kris likes it when Kai makes noises, that Kris likes doing things to him that will having him keening. “Something wrong?” He pauses in the trail of kisses he was trailing down Jongin’s neck to look at up him. “Do you want to stop?”  
  
He suppresses the urge to snort at Kris because it’s totally something Joonmyun would ask him. At least Kris isn’t a complete animal in bed like Kai had made him out to be.  
  
“No,” Jongin replies because if he stops now, he’ll never work up the courage to try again. To make up for his distraction he helps Kris with taking off their clothes. When they’re both naked, he lies back against Kris’ bed, legs spread in invitation. “I want you to fuck me,” he says, trying not to be embarrassed by the words leaving his mouth. As an afterthought he adds, “I need it.”  
  
It seems to do the trick, Kris smirks at him but then Jongin is confused when he walks away. Jongin sits up in a panic, thinking Kris knows that he’s not Kai, knows that he’s about to have sex with the _wrong twin_. Except Kris returns a moment later carrying a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs and Jongin breathes out a sigh of relief before a wave of anticipation runs through his body because bondage is definitely something him and Joonmyun have never done before.  
  
But he still makes a mental note to kick Kai for not warning him that something like this might happen.  
  
The click of metal being secured around Jongin’s wrist startles him back to the present and he looks up just in time to see Kris hook the opened end through one of the posts of his headboard before it closes around his other wrist. Jongin thanks every god he can think of that the handcuffs are padded because there’s no way in hell he’d ever be able to explain bruises around his wrists to Joonmyun.  
  
There’s not even a pause before he’s being completely bent in half, hands on the back of his thighs keeping knees against his shoulders. There’s a dull pain from his muscles being stretched beyond what he’s used to and it suddenly makes so much sense how Kai is a hell of a lot more flexible than he is, if this is what him and Kris get up to on an almost daily basis.  
  
Two slick fingers press at his entrance, making it wet with lube, and it sends a shiver down his spine. As Kris gently massages him, Jongin realizes that he hadn’t even seen Kris open the bottle that’s now lying forgotten beside him on the bed. Then two fingers press into him at once, making him groan at the intrusion. It stings, the stretch too much too soon, the fingers longer and wider than he’s used to; it’s so fucking hot.  
  
“You like that?” Kris asks, fingers not quite hitting his sweet spot and it takes a moment of being tortured for Jongin to realize that he’s missing _on purpose_. Oh right, because Kai mentioned something about begging. Oh god, Kris wants him to beg.  
  
“Please,” Jongin whines, embarrassment making his face burn because Joonmyun never wants him to do this. He’d buck his hips to get Kris’ fingers exactly where he wants, no, needs them except he’s completely pinned to the bed. “Please, Kris.”  
  
Kris adds another finger and he cries out, the tips still missing his prostate and Jongin knows for a fact that his fingers are long enough to reach because he’s got the biggest hands that he’s ever seen. “Please what?” Kris asks as he starts up a brutal pace of taking all three fingers completely out only to shove them back in, it hurts but at the same time it feels so good and it’s still not enough. “Tell me what you want, babe.”  
  
The moan that leaves his mouth is one of frustration because his cock is unbelievably hard, neglected and trapped between his thighs and his stomach, which is not getting any friction at all. They’ve barely even started and already Jongin wants to come so bad it’s driving him insane. He clamps his eyes shut as he whispers, “Please fuck me.”  
  
“What did you say?” Kris asks. Jongin doesn’t have to open his eye to know that Kris is smirking down at him. “I didn’t quite catch that.”  
  
Jongin groans, thighs twitching when the tip of Kris’ fingers brushes against his prostate, only adding enough pressure to tease. “Fuck me,” Jongin says a bit louder this time. He cracks his eyes opened to look at Kris, hoping that this will all be over soon because the puddle of precome leaking from his cock is starting to make his belly itch.  
  
But Kris only laughs at him, fucking laughs, and Jongin would have punched him already if his hands weren’t handcuffed to the headboard. “Fuck, Kris,” Jongin practically growls, desperation dripping from every word. He wants to struggle but he can’t risk any marks being left on his body. “Just put your fucking dick in me already. I can’t fucking take it anymore.”  
  
Kris _finally_ crooks his fingers, pleased with the outburst and Jongin almost sobs with relief. But it only lasts for a second before Kris removes his fingers, Jongin not even having time to whine at the loss because a heartbeat later, Kris fills him up with his cock instead. Once again, Jongin hadn’t even noticed when Kris slid a condom on and slicked himself up, but he’s glad for it because he’ not sure he’s comfortable with the thought of Kris coming inside him. That would be a bit too personal.  
  
It still burns a bit, even with all the prep because Kris is longer and a bit thicker than his own boyfriend. He’s thankful that Kris at least has enough courtesy to give him a moment to adjust before he’s pulling out and slamming back in hard.  
  
“Fuck, Kai,” Kris groans as he lifts his hands from Jongin’s thighs to rearrange his legs until they’re hooked snugly around his waist instead. As Kris looms over Jongin, he starts back up again, thrusting in and out with abandon, making Jongin cry out with each brush of a hard cock against his prostate. “How the hell are you still so tight?”  
  
Jongin’s blood runs cold for a second, but Kris seems too focused on pounding him into the mattress to notice that it’s not actually his boyfriend he’s currently having sex with but his identical twin brother. Jongin has to bite his bottom lip really hard in order to prevent himself from snapping, _my name’s not Kai,_ at Kris out of habit, because the whole point is that he’s pretending to be Kai; neither of their boyfriends are ever supposed to find out about what they’re doing.  
  
“Kiss me,” Jongin says instead. He can’t do anything else, not with the way that Kris’ large hands are tight around his hips, pulling him into each powerful thrust. Jongin has to brace himself against the headboard so he doesn’t keep getting pushed up the bed.  
  
Kris leans in to kiss him, lips muffling the constant sound of Jongin’s moaning. He doesn’t even have to make a conscious effort to be loud anymore; the things Kris is doing to his body rips out the noises naturally.  
  
“Come on,” Kris says against his lips as his he picks up the pace, one of his hands abandons Jongin’s hip in favour of tugging at his erection. Kris’ strokes are just as hard and fast as his hips and with the way Kris keeps roughly driving into him Jongin can barely think straight anymore. “Come with me now.”  
  
Jongin would roll his eyes if it weren’t for the fact that the heat is steadily pooling inside him and he only lasts about another thirty seconds before he’s pushed over the edge with a sharp inhale of breath, spurts of his come making a mess on both their bodies. Kris keeps up his relentless pace, fucking Jongin through his orgasm until he finds his own release with a deep groan.  
  
Kris slumps against him, burying his face into Jongin’s neck, the gesture oddly affectionate considering how he was almost screwed right through the bed. There was a moment when Jongin actually thought the headboard was going to snap under the pressure of being constantly slammed into the wall like that.  
  
Kris eventually pulls out of Jongin when they’ve come down from their highs and have had a moment to catch their breaths. He groans loudly even though Kris is careful, going as far as gently stretching out Jongin’s legs, which are sore from being wrapped around Kris’ hips so tightly. He places gentle kisses against the insides of Jongin’s thighs and if it were up to him, he’d reach out and pull him into a kiss to put those lips to better use.  
  
“Handcuffs,” Jongin says but it comes out as more of a whine.  
  
“Sore?” Kris chuckles at him, but he obeys the request anyway, reaching over to the bedside table to grab the key. He kisses each of Jongin’s wrists once he gets them free.  
  
“Yes, ow,” Jongin says. He briefly wonders if this is what it feels like to be run over by a bus. Almost every single muscle in his body is aching but at the same time he’s never been so boneless before. It’s fucking fantastic.  
  
He doesn’t want to move for another week at least, but he feels disgusting covered in his own come so he slips out of bed and locks himself in the bathroom for a few minutes for clean up. He catches his reflection in the mirror and takes a moment to appreciate how wrecked he looks before he returns to Kris’ bedroom.  
  
He finds Kris lying face up in the middle of the bed, back and head propped up by pillows. He beckons Jongin forward, holding up a still wrapped condom with one hand. “Wanna go for a ride?” he asks with smirk as he pats the top of his thighs with his other hand.  
  
Jongin wants to a facepalm at the cheesy line, but instead he smiles back as he climbs onto the bed and makes himself comfortable in Kris’ lap.  
  
He’ll be lucky if he can still walk normally tomorrow.  
  
  
  
“Ow, what was that for?” Kai shrieks, rubbing the sore spot on his arm from where Jongin had punched him.  
  
“I wanted you to feel my pain,” Jongin replies but the statement only makes Kai burst out laughing.  
  
“I _knew_ you couldn’t handle it,” Kai smirks and Jongin wants to punch his twin again, this time to wipe that smug expression off his face.  
  
“But seriously, I know why you’re so flexible now,” Jongin complains. He’s got half a dozen pulled muscles in his body from all three rounds he had with Kris last night. “Jesus, that man almost snapped me in half! How do you even put up with that?”  
  
Kai just shrugs, but he’s got this shy smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “He likes it,” Kai replies eventually and Jongin doesn’t have to be his twin to hear the hidden words of _and I like it too_. “But it was good right? Totally worth it?”  
  
Jongin takes a moment to consider. “It was good,” he admits. “But wait until my entire body stops aching and then ask me again if it was worth it.”  
  
They share a laugh then Jongin asks, “are you ready for Joonmyun tonight?”  
  
He gets a nod this time. “I think so.”  
  
“Have fun,” Jongin says sincerely and then adds, “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  
  
  
  
Joonmyun is so gentle with him that it drives Kai mad. He’s used to being pushed around. He’s used to being fucked so hard that he almost passes out. Hell, he’s even used to begging. He’d gladly beg right now if Jongin didn’t specifically tell him that it’s not something he’s allowed to do. He has to consciously hold his tongue so the pleas that he’s screaming inside his head don’t spill out of his mouth.  
  
Kai fists his hands in the bed sheets as Joonmyun spreads feather-light kisses down his spine. He’s only one finger deep in Kai, slowly pulling it out until only the tip is left inside before he eases it back in just as carefully, each time pressing into that spot that has Kai’s thighs trembling.  
  
When Joonmyun adds a second finger Kai almost sighs in relief; finally things are actually getting somewhere. But almost immediately he wants to cry again because Joonmyun’s keeping the same slow pace of gently opening him up. After what feels like forever, he’s got three fingers inside and Jongin can’t help moving his hips, trying to encourage him to go a little deeper, move a little faster.  
  
Kai’s world spins and suddenly he’s on his back, Joonmyun between his legs and all he can think is _finally_. Except those torturous fingers are still inside him and Joonmyun’s now softly sucking at his neck, on that sensitive spot just below his ear. The pleasure spikes when Joonmyun’s hand closes around his erection and he’s caught off guard when his orgasm creeps up on him. Kai arches off the bed, crying out and forcing himself down further onto Joonmyun’s fingers as he rides it out, the teasing fingers of his other hand continuing to stroke Kai until he’s squirming to get away, over stimulated almost to the point of pain.  
  
“Fuck, Joonmyun,” Kai whispers, struggling to catch his breath. He’d never come so hard before in his life. “That was–”  
  
“Amazing, I know,” Joonmyun interrupts and the jerk has the balls to look completely smut about it too. He leans down to press a sweet kiss to Kai’s lips as he grabs the towel that he left at the end of the bed to clean them up. “You tell me every time,” he adds fondly.  
  
Kai just hums in response, letting himself be taken care of. He thinks it’s kind of nice to be spoiled like this for once. Not that his own boyfriend wouldn’t want to do these kinds of things for him, it’s Kai that never let Kris. Now he doesn’t mind if it continues to happen every once in a while.  
  
They spend the next few minutes leisurely making out on the bed until Kai is starting to get hard again from Joonmyun’s small hands sensually caressing him all over (Kai returning the favour by jerking the elder off with long, even strokes). When they’re both ready to go again, Kai puts the condom on him as Joonmyun settles between his spread thighs.  
  
“Are you ready?” Joonmyun asks as he’s busy fixing the pillow underneath Kai’s head, making it more comfortable to lie on.  
  
“Yeah,” Kai responds with a nod and in the next second Joonmyun is pushing in, and it has both of them moaning at the sensations.  
  
“Is this okay?” Joonmyun asks. With one hand he presses down gently on Kai’s lower abdomen, keeping his hips in place so he can gradually build up to a steady pace. Each thrust of his own hips is perfectly aimed, hitting Kai’s prostate and pulling little whines from the back of his throat; it’s not long before Kai is fully hard and leaking again.  
  
“It’s way better than okay.”  
  
“Jongin,” Joonmyun whispers as he shifts, no longer keeping Kai’s hips pinned to the bed. He reaches out with one hand, delicately pulling Kai’s from the sheets so he can thread their fingers together. Most of Joonmyun’s weight rests on his elbows, which are on either side of Kai’s head, the fingers of his free hand tenderly running though Kai’s sweat-damp hair.  
  
Kai hums in response as he tilts his head up, waiting for Joonmyun to get the hint and close the rest of the distance between their lips. He has to admit that it’s kind of a turn off being called by his brother’s name in the middle of sex (making love, Kai corrects himself), but he figures it’s okay when he lets his legs fall open a little wider and he begins to lift his hips to meet Joonmyun’s thrusts, forcing him that much deeper. It’s not much, but it makes all the difference when the tip of Joonmyun’s dick was already hitting that spot dead on every time he rocked into Kai’s body.  
  
Joonmyun’s pace only falters when Kai unexpectedly comes (untouched for the first time since he was a hormonal teenager, an embarrassing fact that he’ll probably laugh about later) with a shout, the dancer’s already tight body clamping down on his cock as Joonmyun struggles to trust through the resistance. Joonmyun claims his lips again, making him writhe against the bed because Joonmyun kisses exactly like he fucks, thoroughly and passionately; his slick tongue working its way passed swollen lips as his hips slam into Kai’s.  
  
When he comes, Joonmyun groans Jongin’s name into Kai’s lips and his entire body collapsing from exhaustion against him. Kai doesn’t blame him at all for being tired but Joonmyun doesn’t stay lying on top of him for long. By the time he musters up the strength to pull out of Kai, he’s already got the towel in hand, ready to clean up the mess he’s the cause of again.  
  
Joonmyun pulls Kai into his arms when they’re both relatively come-free, snuggling up as close as he can manage without being inside again before pulling the covers over both of their naked bodies. _Joonmyun’s a cuddle whore_ , Kai remembers Jongin telling him, _especially after sex_ , so he lets Joonmyun cling to him. _Besides, the warmth is kind of nice_ , he thinks as it lulls him into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
A little over a month later Jongin and Kai find themselves once again sharing the exact same thought. They both have their eyes narrowed at each other and it’s kind of like staring into a mirror, only the reflection is wearing a different set of clothes.  
  
“I don’t know,” Jongin sighs.  
  
“Come on,” Kai says, nudging Jongin’s shoulder with his own. “What have we got to lose?”  
  
“Our boyfriends,” Jongin replies. It’s the worst case scenario but even just thinking about the possibility of losing Joonmyun is enough to make him sick to his stomach; he knows Kai would feel the same about losing Kris.  
  
“They’ll never find out,” Kai counters easily. Jongin’s always admired his confidence. “Don’t lie, I know you’re just itching to have Kris fuck you again. Just like I want to have Joonmyun make love to me again.”  
  
Jongin doesn’t reply right away. When he finally opens his mouth, it’s to let out another sigh. He’s not going to bother trying to lie to Kai. “Okay,” Jongin finally relents, rolling his eyes when Kai does an excited fist pump. “But just once more, then that’s it.”  
  
Kai simply smirks back at him; they both know this won’t be the last time they swap boyfriends for the night.


End file.
